1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system, and more particularly, to such a system that utilizes a video camera and recording tape to monitor activities within a specified area(s) of interest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As of 1995, losses from shoplifting cost retailers and their customers (through higher prices) more than $10 billion a year. The annual cost of combating the shoplifting problem in the United States--the retail loss prevention industry, is estimated at approximately $3 billion a year.
Such losses affect not only the retailers, but customers and the government as well. When their products are stolen, retailers suffer lost sales, reduced profits, inventory depletion, all of which, in many cases, results in stunted or destroyed businesses. Consumers are forced to not only pay the higher prices that reflect the increased cost in doing business, they are also deprived of products that would otherwise be available for purchase. Tax revenues for governments at all levels are lowered, both due to the loss of sales tax revenues, as well as resulting from lowered business earnings. As a result, taxes must be raised for all tax payers to replace this "lost revenue".
Loss prevention experts suggest using increasingly-sophisticated security systems having new technologies as the most effective strategy to fight this growing problem. However, effective deployment of this technology first requires an understanding of the problem: who is doing the stealing, what is being stolen, what theft techniques are being used, and where and when are businesses most vulnerable.
Studies done in an attempt to answer such questions have demonstrated that more than one-half of all thefts are perpetrated by employees. In one study of 400 retail chains, the breakdown of all reported shoplifting thefts revealed that approximately 42% of the thefts were committed by the businesses' own employees, with 32% by customers, a small fraction by vendors, and the rest a result of unintentional employee or system errors.
Two of the major technology-driven methodologies used to combat customer and employee theft are electronic article surveillance and asset security. The first method, electronic article surveillance ("EAS") essentially involves product tags and cameras. The tags, unless deactivated, set off alarms located at points of egress. Close circuit television cameras ("CCTV") are used to record anything that is happening, and is a critical companion technology to electronic tagging. Cameras enable retailers to observe shoplifting in "real time," record audio/visual evidence for later prosecution--including times and dates, monitor dead zones in stores, permit later observation and study of new shoplifting techniques, and enable the tracking of suspected repeat offenders.
The asset security methodology makes use of security personnel and material barriers to guard and screen access to the product. Such procedures are seen as being the least desirable for a retail business, as creating a less-than optimal sales environment. Coats attached to hangers with cable, products behind glass counters, etc., tend to discourage customers from trying out the product, which in turn lowers the likelihood of making a sale.
While seen as less than desirable from a retail perspective, systems such as card readers can be very effective in controlling shrinkage involving employees and vendors. Asset security technology directed towards employee theft also lends itself to integration with information received from camera systems, point of sale stations, and sales/inventory reports.
Such security efforts are in recognition that the problem posed by employee theft has proven to be most difficult to combat. Employees are likely aware of the defenses erected by their employer to prevent shoplifting, and are thereby able to circumvent such procedures. In addition, while the public may gain access to the merchandise areas for only limited hours of the day, cleaning crews and merchandise re-stockers are accorded access at times when very little supervisory personnel are on the premises.
Cameras can be particularly effective against dishonest employees who are aware of and have been trained regarding anti-shoplifting measures. Knowing the cameras are present tends to increase the perception that the risk of getting caught is increased. It is hoped that such knowledge will act as a deterrent, and thereby modify the behavior of any employee having thoughts of committing such a theft.
Cameras, however, can only be useful to a security program if there are persons watching the monitors. The 24-hour, cash-rich environment of gaming casinos almost requires the saturation of the premises with video cameras, and 24-hour monitoring of their output. However, the majority of business establishments cannot justify the personnel costs required to staff a bank of video monitors. To be effective, such staffing would have to include the times when the facility is open to the public, as well as during those periods of employee access only. The use of video recorders to record the camera output is not particularly helpful, since the recordings themselves must be watched at some point if thefts are to be discovered--also a 24-hour labor requirement.